Will to Survive
by SassyPrincess14
Summary: Lila was just a hunter before the apocalypse. She lived with her brother and the Dixon brothers. She was decently happy, and then her whole world changed when the dead began rising. Living through hell is the only option she has. Sequel to It's the Apocalypse, Sam and Dean Winchester. **I SUCK AT SUMMARIES** Dean/OC/Shane. Also, More Dean this time. Language warning.
1. Chapter 1

Lila rode on the back of Daryl's bike for what seemed like a long time, they continued down the highway until the traffic got too thick. There were cars littered everywhere, making it impassable for all of them except Daryl. He brought the bike to a halt and let the others catch up. The RV stopped right behind him and all of a sudden smoke started coming out from under the hood. "Dammit," Dale cursed from inside. Daryl shut off the bike, kicked down the kick stand and let Lila stand first before he did. They both started towards the RV, where everyone else gravitated. Shane stepped out after Dale and then came Andrea and Glenn as well.

"What's your diagnosis?" Lila questioned once he popped the hood and started looking under it. Shane stood beside her, hands on his hips, seeming to be thinking.

"It's that damn radiator hose."

"There's gotta be somethin' 'round here we could use," Shane pointed out.

"There's a lot of somethings we could use in all this shit. More fuel...clothes...anything," Lila said.

"We can't do that," Lori said.

"And why not?" Shane rose an eyebrow. He didn't really want to talk to the brunette, but there was no sense in her protesting.

"This is a graveyard," she said.

"Well, the way I see it, life if for the living and if we don't take it, somebody else will. Might as well make use of what we have," she walked off to the other side of the highway―alone―and started searching there. Shane was hot on her heels, not wanting her to have nobody to watch her back. She saw him as soon as she stopped―she had figured he would follow anyway. She gave him a small smirk. "I'm willing to guess you don't usually go for girls like me," she gave him a knowing smile.

"I'd say you'd win that bet," he said walking around a large truck that would conceal the two pretty well.

"And what do you think of your change here?" she asked, her arms coming to rest on his shoulders and link around his neck. His own arms wrapped around her waist and kissed her cheeks first.

"I think it's working out pretty well. I don' feel like I'm on babysittin' duty," he kissed the corners of her mouth before finally her lips. "I feel like ya could have my back if I needed it."

"Certainly," she said. "We should get back to scavenging," she bit her lip and he smiled, before nodding. But he didn't release his arms just yet.

"So how long we gotta be secretive."

"We're just being respectful," she stated. "I don't want to flaunt the kissing and stuff in front of the group."

"So if I wanna just kiss ya, I can?"

"I'm not going to stop you. I'd say it's safe to say that three people know."

"Three? Daryl and your brother. Who's the third?"

"Dean. Sam probably does to."

"Why do they know?"

"Why do you care? I figured you would want this public, since you're the one who wanted to be more than just FWBs anyway. You can tell Lori, make her hate me more."

"She doesn't hate you."

"She will. She's a southern housewife. I'm a mouthy hunter from the back woods of BFE, we're not meant to be friends." He just laughed and gave her a kiss once more before they got to looking for stuff.

Ryan watched his sister from the other side of the highway, taking glances to find that she was simply looking through stuff. After not looking up for a few moments, he heard a sound from that side, a loud yell and turned to see Shane, covered in water, hugging her.

"You ass," she told him, pushing him back.

"C'mon Darlin', you like when I make you wet," he whispered and she groaned in annoyance.

"Shane, I'm going to kick your ass," she tried not to grin. He was cute when he was trying to be dirty.

The two of them looked up to see Ryan walking over, looking annoyed. "You're going to draw walkers. If you want to sound like teenagers, be my guest, but if we get attacked, it's on your heads," Ryan stated blatantly.

"Sorry," Lila said.

"It's my fault," Shane didn't like the disappointed look she had on her face. He wanted to take the heat from her.

"Don't do it again," he said, walking away.

"Are you afraid to disappoint your brother?" Shane asked. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah, he's always been there for me, and honestly, without my brother, I'd be lost. He's always protected me, even if I thought it was annoying at the time. You would think after almost ten years of being a legal adult, I'd feel like one."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven. How about you?"  
"Makin' me feel old! Thirty-four."  
"That's not _that_ bad. What? Seven years?"

"How old did you think I was?"

"Guess I hadn't thought of it," he said with a shrug. She gave him a suspicious look before going though some more of the clothes. All of a sudden, she felt an arm from behind her and a hand over her mouth.

She heard a single word into her ear, "Walkers." At that, she willingly went with whoever had her and they slid under a car.

She rolled over to face her saviour and found Shane's brown eyes. She mouthed a thank you and he just nodded, his arms tightening around her. They watched at feet passed them and when they were all gone, she started to move, but he held her to him for a moment longer before letting her go. This was to insure that there weren't any more left straying behind. The two looked to the other side when they heard Sophie yell. Rick took off behind her and the rest of the group stood with baited breaths while Shane and Lila made their way over to the group. "What happened?" she asked Dean.

"Stray walkers went after her...Rick followed, said he could take care of it," the elder Winchester explained.

Lila wasn't sure what to do. Nobody else was doing anything. They were all just standing there. And just because Lila had never wanted kids or even really liked them much didn't mean she didn't feel bad for Sophie or Carol, she just didn't understand it so much. "A'right, y'all. Why don't we start moving some of these cars. Rick will be back with her soon and we need to get ready t'go 'fore 'fore another herd rolls through. Dale, get on fixing that hose. We need to be ready to move."

"We won't be here any longer than we have to," Dale promised. And everyone―except Carol, Lila, and Sam moved.

"He'll bring your little girl back," Sam said to the older woman. Lila could see the compassion and genuine care for the her wellbeing in his eyes.

"I sure hope, she's all I have," Carol hugged Sam and he hugged her back.

Lila moved to help Dean with his task and she looked up at him, smiling a little. "Your brother's very sweet," she stated.

"Sammy's always been the sweet one," he said. "All feelings and cuddles with that one, sweetheart," he winked. She just rolled her eyes.

"You can just tell that he cares about what happens to the kid, you can't fake that."

"Nope. Right Sammy?" Dean said when his brother walked over.

"That sounds like a fat twelve year old," he said with a sigh.

"What, Sammy?" Lila asked.

"Yeah, it's annoying," Sam had dealt with it for so long, but it just always went on.

"I think it's adorable," she reached up and pinched his cheek. "Too bad you don't have an embarrassing nickname," she looked at Dean. "Could call you Deanie."

"Deanie? No," Dean stated.

"Deanie Weenie," she laughed.

"Go away now," he said with a glare. She laughed but still complied, not before telling 'Deanie Weenie' goodbye first, leaving Sam with a good laugh.

XxX

Rick didn't come back with Sophia and they looked for tracks, but couldn't find her. They decided to spend the night on the highway. Shane slyly took Lila's hand and pulled her towards a minivan he had found. It had a couple of blankets in it and he had set up some extra clothes as pillows. "When did you do this?" she asked, crawling in.

"Earlier," he shrugged, kissing her a little. He climbed in too and pulled the hatch closed.

"I've never done it in a minivan," she giggled.

Glenn sat on watch with Andrea and the looked around at the empty of highway and a minivan caught Glenn's eye. He saw the vehicle slightly rocking and tapped Andrea's arm. She looked over and knitted her eyebrows.

"Who's in here?" she asked.

"No idea," he replied.

"It's not Rick and Lori, they're in the RV," she ruled out. Now she was intrigued, mostly because there was nothing else interesting going on.

"Why don't we take bets on who it is," Glenn said.

"Well it has to be Lila and somebody because I'm here, it's not Carol, and Lori is in the RV."

"Okay," he agreed. "She could be with..." he trailed off, thinking. "Shane, maybe?"

"I don't know...she's close with Daryl and was close with Merle...One of the Winchesters?"

"I think it's Shane," Glenn stated.

"I think it's Dean," she offered. She still wasn't a very happy camper, but it was something to do.

"We'll find out in the morning."

Lila lay in the minivan, catching her breath when Shane kissed the top of her head. She reached over and grabbed her clothes, putting it back on.

"Don't tell me you're plainin' on leaving," he said. She looked over her shoulder at him, her dark hair was messy. "I'll feel like a cheap whore if ya do it to me again."

"Aw, does someone want to cuddle?" she asked, grinning a little.

"Actually I do. If not, I'll think you're just usin' me for my body," he smirked.

"Let me get dressed," she grinned. "That way I'm ready to go if we need to," she said.

"I'll do that same, I suppose," he said, realising it was a good idea.

"Leave the shirt off?" she asked with a pout. He grinned and jus nodded.

XxX

The next morning, Glenn watched the minivan and saw Lila climb out first. After her came the dark haired man and he tapped Andrea's arm and pointed.

"Dammit," she said. After that, the group, other than Dale and T-Dog, started out to search for Sophia. Lila lagged behind instead of walking with Rick, Shane, and Daryl. She along with the Winchesters ended up at the back of the group.

"So I take it the sex was better when you weren't both drunk?" Dean smirked at her. She looked at him and grinned a little. "Unless you've got more of a stash than I thought you did."

"Actually, I have quite the little stash, Mr. Dean 'Winchester'," stated. "Look what I found at the CDC," she held up a graphic novel called Supernatural.

"Why the hell was that there?" he questioned.

"How should I know? I've got it now though. Up until the point where you get dragged to hell by the hellhound."

"You've read them all?"

"Yeah, I read pretty quick," she said. "So now I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Did you just make everything up because of this book?"

"No, Lila. That book is written by an angel profit named Chuck," Dean explained.

"What's your real name? I mean I get why you chose Winchester as the last name, the rifle and everything, y'know, since the book didn't give you one. You lied to me."

"No I did not," he stated.

"Okay, maybe you need to be checked into a psych ward because you believe in it or whatever, but look, you need some help," she moved to the front of the group. She felt so stupid for believing his whack job story. Maybe she had just wanted answers for the death of her parents, but some crazy guy just made up whatever he learned from these books. Lila walked along beside Glenn and paid very poor attention to what was going on around her. She just followed the group's lead.

There was a small camp site that ended up being a bust first and then there were church bells. Everyone took off running through the woods―not the brightest idea―but they ended up at a white church. "It ain't the right one. Ain't got a steeple," Shane stated. No sooner than the words had left his mouth did the bells go off again and surly enough, it was from that church. They killed off the walkers inside and turned off the automatic bell. Lila stayed with her arms crossed by the headstones, she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.

"Hey, ya a'right?" Shane asked gently.

"Yeah, sorry, just distracted."

"Ya need to stay alert. Don't want nothing happening to ya."

"I know. Sorry..."

"Rick and I are going to look of Sophia a bit more, head out that way before coming back to camp. See if she heard the church bells or something. Everybody else is headed back to the highway," he wrapped an arm around her. "I want ya to be careful, stay focused," he pulled her in for a kiss and when they pulled back, she looked at him carefully.

"Can I come with you guys? I can track, I'll be helpful..." her dark blue eyes looked at his dark brown ones imploringly.

"Sure thing, Darlin," he kissed her once more and his arm stayed around her as they walked over to the rest of the group.

"Lila," Ryan said, walking over to his sister and Shane. He glanced at their entwined fingers before meeting his sister's blue eyes, which matched his own. "You're going with them?" he gave Shane a look.

"Yeah, I am. And Shane and I aren't just friends, if you haven't guessed," she added, daring him to say something rude.

"Good for you," he held his hand out to Shane, who shook it kind of nervously. "Take care of her, otherwise you'll regret being born," he stated before walking away.

"He's intimidating," Shane murmured. "I take it your boyfriends don't last long with him around?"

"Who said you're my boyfriend now?" Lila asked, straight faced. Shane had an 'oh shit' look his his face and she cracked a smile. "I'm just fucking with you," she laughed.

"That was not funny," he laughed nervously.

"It kind of way. But are you planning on running?"  
"Where would I run to?" he asked.

"We ready over here?" Rick asked.

"Dad's letting me come too," Carl said excitedly.

"Just be careful, kiddo," Lila ruffled his hair, still not sure how to act around kids.

They walked for a while, Shane stayed at Lila's side, but they didn't touch, mostly because it was distracting. "Carl," Rick said softly as he pointed across the clearing.

"It's so pretty," the little boy said, seeing a deer. Slowly he started walking closer to the deer and the three adults stood watching. Carl held his hand up to pet the deer as he inched nearer to it.

_Bang!_

**AN: I would love some reviews to start off my sequel! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rick fell to his knees in front of his kid. Lila, the only one without tight emotional ties to the boy, moved closer to him and checked his pulse. Rick scooped the boy up and stood. "He's alive," she stated. Carl had been shot through his middle.

"I didn't see him, I swear," a chubby man came out of behind a tree. "We have a doctor, I'll take you to him! I'm so sorry!" He gave directions of how to get there and Rick led the way with Carl in his arms. Shane and Lila lagged behind with the man.

"You better get movin', shithead," Shane said. They made their way to a farm house and rushed Carl inside. The white haired man, Hershel, began looking over the boy and Lila saw the nervousness on Shane's face. She gabbed his hand and brought him onto the porch. He rested his head on her shoulder and she ran her fingers though his hair.

"It'll be okay, honey," she told him. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her close to his chest. Shane rose his head and she gave him a nervous smile before she kissed each of his cheeks. He replied with a small smirk as she kissed the corners of his mouth and then his lips.

"I just don't know what to do, Darlin'..."

"It'll work out, just―" suddenly a thought ran through her head. "I can help. He's going to need blood...I have O-, I'm a universal donor."

"You would do that?"

"He's a child...of course I would." He pulled her back into a hug. "Now, come on, you can probably see him now," she took his hand in hers and the two went back into the house. Hershel caught them up quickly and told them that they would need more materials to operate and that the high school would be the best bet.

"Then I'll go," Shane said.

"I can't let you do that," Rick said. "I'll go."

"Sit down, man. If something happened while you were gone...you would never forgive yourself for it. So jus' sit there an' let me handle this."

"Do you even know what half of this stuff looks like?" Otis asked. Hershel had given them a list―the one Shane held in his hand.

"Come to think of it...no."

"I'll come with you. This is on me. You'll need back up anyway."

"Okay," Shane couldn't really argue with that. In the back of his mind he was thinking about how it was Otis's fault anyway and he should be going, but he knew the man was trying to make it right and in this world, he had no obligation to do so.

"Shane..." Lila hated that she was worried about him.

"Darlin', I'll be jus' fine. C'mere," he took her hand and they moved out onto the porch. "I'll be back, I promise..."

"Please don't die on me," it just came out like word vomit. She couldn't refrain from saying it.

"Coming from the one who wanted nothin' more than sex," he smirked.

"Shane, you're a cocky bastard," she kissed him. She didn't know why she had changed her mind. She had no idea why Shane Walsh of all people? A cop. She had never liked cops, mostly because they were arrogant and had a 'higher than thou' complex. But she and Shane instantly became friends. Why was it that it took a zombie apocalypse to give her human feelings? She had slept with a fair amount of people, enough to not make her a prude but not so many that it made her a slut.

"You like me that way," he stated, smirking.

"I'll like you plenty when you come back alive," she grinned.

"All right Darlin', I'll come back," he kissed her. She deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and his stayed around her waist. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip and she granted him entrance. As their tongues tangled for dominance, she wrapped her legs around his waist and his hands moved to her ass to hold her up. She wasn't supermodel skinny, she had muscle and a curvy figure. However, Shane had no trouble holding her up. Before he knew it, her legs dropped and her mouth moved from his.

"Hopefully that'll provide you with the motivation to return," she said, pecking his lips once more.

XxX

"Thank you," Rick said for the nearly millionth time. He and Lori both sat on the opposite side of Carl as Lila gave blood.

"I told you, it's no problem. I'll make more," she stated.

"It's still very kind," Lori said. "You didn't have to..."

"I'm aware. I do wish they would get back already though."

"Shane will be back, if he told you he will, he will make sure of it," Rick told her. He saw the woman's concern for his best friend. Sure they made kind of an odd couple, but it was obvious to Rick that Shane cared for her as well.

"I certainly do hope so..." she said.

Rick told stories about Shane from High School and Lila smiled at most of them. She realised he had always been the same guy, kind of a cheeky bastard, but sweet―deep down.

After another while, Lila had finished her transfusion and Rick and Lori were outside. Carl had already had one seizure and Lila was just watching over him. She gently pushed his hair back off of his forehead. He was so young...so gentle. She would hate to see him be robbed of his youth.

The sound of a throat clearing brought her eyes to the kind brown ones that belonged to Glenn. "How is he?" Glenn asked.

"He'll be better once Hershel can operate," she said, standing. She had to catch herself on the chair and Glenn looked at her concerned.

"You okay?"  
"A little light headed―from donating blood. I'll be okay," she stated.

"Your brother wanted to me to tell you to be careful."

"Such a pain in the ass he is..." Lila knew her brother cared about her, and she him, but he was always telling her to be careful. To make sure she doesn't hurt herself. It wasn't always a walk on the beach.

"Where are Rick and Lori?"

"Outside. Talking...Was there any luck with Sophia?"

"No. We'll find her though, I think."

"I hope so―for Carol's sake," Lila couldn't imagine what a mess she would be without her brother and Daryl. They were her family. Shane was slowly working his way into that short list. She knew for certain that she didn't want him to die.

Lucky for Lila, a car pulled up outside and she stood quickly. She fought the light headedness as she darted for the door. She threw it open and found a truck returning. The headlights stayed on for a moment after the someone shut the engine off. The driver side door opened and she saw the boots beneath the door. Once the door closed, the wasn't a way to stop her legs. She sprang from the porch and her arms wrapped around Shane's strong shoulders. "Lila," his voice stated, sounding soothed.

"Otis?" Hershel's voice asked. Shane just shook his head. The older man grabbed the supplies before saying, "Not a word to Patricia, I need her." Patricia was Otis's wife.

"I'm so happy you're back," Lila murmured quietly.

"I'm happy to be back, babe," she pulled back a little and gave him a strange look. "What is it Darlin'?"

"Nothing," she said, shrugging it off. "Let's go inside. You're not hurt at all, are you?"

"Twisted my ankle, but I'll be all right."

"We'll have to have Hershel take a look at it once he's done with Carl."

"What about you, Darlin'? You okay? Ya look pale..."

"I gave blood. It's okay." He set her back on the ground and nodded gently. "C'mon," she urged. He wrapped his arm around her back and she wobbled a little more than she had expected to. She leaned on Shane for support as they made their way back up the steps of the porch.

"You sure you're all right?" he questioned.

"I'm―" Shane didn't get to hear the rest of what she had to say. He felt her body go heavy and fall onto his arm.

"Lila, Darlin'?" She started to fall over, but he scooped her up into his arms instead. He sure hoped someone other than Hershel could help with this.

**AN: So if I get some reviews here I'll post the next chapter tonight. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter is for ****Hyukkie10143**, **I appreciated your review very much. I'm glad that you enjoy this story. I like writing it as well, and I'm honestly only a fan of Shane because I met Jon Bernthal in person and he was so sweet. Plus, he was really the only character I could pair Lila with for a short while. I have big plans in store for this so keep reading and sharing your thoughts with me!**

Something was off. Dean couldn't look away from Shane as he recounted the story of Otis from the night before. He had never had a problem with the man before, however, he seemed _strange_. And it was a hell of a lot more than his new haircut. Dean watched the man, but despite his mental willpower, his mind wondered a bit. He thought about Lila, his green eyes flickered over to the blue eyed girl. She stood, being slightly supported by Shane. Her eyes met his for a moment before looking at the pile of stones. She was still pissed at him. How the hell could he explain any of the truth to her? He had told her the full truth at the CDC and he had believed her, until she had come across those damn books.

Once the group disbanded from the funeral service, Dean thought about going over to Lila to say something, but her brother got to her first. Sam called Dean's name and he looked away from the girl he had yet to figure out and followed his brother off to figure out the plan of the day.

"You sure you're alright?" Ryan asked his sister.

"I'm fine. Just light headed still. Hershel said I should be 100% by tomorrow...he wants me to take a day of rest."

"You, rest?" Ryan laughed. "Ha! He's gonna have to tie you up to get that to happen!"

"Fuck you. I'm going to go lay down, like the doc said."

"And what're you doing to do? Count ceiling tiles?"

"Maybe I'll go talk to the kid, keep him company," with some assistance from Shane, she made her way back to the house. Ryan just shook his head and made his way over to the gathered group. As it turned out, they only had four people who could continue the search for Sophia today.

"Now," Rick said. "Sam, Dean, I have no doubt you know your way around a gun. However, I take it the two of you aren't much for the woods and hiking?"

Dean hated the woods and hiking―camping even more so. Sammy wasn't too big of a fan either. "Well, not exactly, no," Sam agreed with the man.

"On that note, I'd like one of you two with Daryl, the other with Ryan. We don't need anyone else hurt or loosing blood, we've got enough of that around here."

"C'mon, your with me, shortie," Ryan said to Dean as he patted him on the shoulder. "We leave in five," the older, dark haired man made his way over to where the tents were being set up. Five minutes gave Dean enough time to talk to Lila. He started towards the house when Sam stopped him.

"Where're you going?"

"To check on everybody. Make sure they're okay," Dean stated.

In the house, Lila sat on the chair beside Carl's bed, talking. "Dean," she looked up the moment she heard footsteps―the kind of hearing only a hunter had.

"Hi, Lila. You uh, wanna talk for a minute?" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Only if you're willing to be a human crutch," she stated. "I still stumble a bit."

"Uh yeah," he helped her outside to the porch.

"So?" she questioned.

"So...uh...I want you to know that those books aren't what I'm based off of, they're based from me, okay? I mean, you know I'm not crazy, right?"

"Actually I don't know that, Dean. All I know is there's a book series that sounds a whole lot like you're life."

"Lila...listen to me..."

"I don't need to," she said. "I need to get better, not listen to you bullshit. Why the hell do you care what I think anyway?"

It was a good question. He cared more for what she thought than he should. Dean had never care what anybody thought for him, but all of a sudden, this girl comes along and she's on his mind _a lot_. It had to be what Cas said. Dean didn't answer her, he just left and went to help with the search for Sophia.

"So you were talking to Lila, weren't you?" Ryan asked Dean as they walked through the woods.

"Yeah, I didn't get to after the thing for Otis," Dean didn't know who the guy was so he didn't feel much about his death. It sucked for Patricia and the rest of Hershel's family, but it had nothing to do with Dean.

"What'd she say?" Dean just shrugged. "C'mon, she's my sister and I want what's best for her. She could certainly do worse."

"What are you saying?" Dean was really confused.

"I'm not Shane's number one fan. He's a cop and sure he ran this group before Rick, but if you ask me, they're both pains in my ass. I stick around for the same reason you do. There's strength in numbers. Lila, Daryl, and I could make it out on our own. We all wouldn't sleep much though and it's much easier if we have other people around," Ryan stated. "That being said, you like her, and don't argue with me because I know what that looks like. Hell, I called it that Shane liked her day one. She's a hell of a person―not to mention she's got a damn good right hook. Don't ever let her get ya in the jaw, it'll hurt like a bitch for a week. If Merle were here he could attest to that better than anyone."

Ryan wanted Dean with his sister. Dean had never been the one that fathers/brothers liked. He wasn't the kind of guy that wanted something long term, and from what he had picked up, she wasn't the kind of girl to want that either.

"I'm not going to get in the way of her and Shane. She likes him, so it's not my place to stop them," Dean stated.

"Maybe not, but she'll come to her senses eventually." Ryan wasn't sure why, but he liked the Winchesters, namely Dean. The two had a similar attitude and a way of carrying themselves. Ryan would certainly rather see his sister with someone like Dean than someone like Shane.

XxX

After a day of bed rest, Lila was ready to get the hell into the woods. Bright and early the next morning, she went outside in jeans, leather combat boots and a short sleeved black V-neck. The group going out to search gathered in front of one of the cars and Rick started giving directions. Shane came outside moments after her and slipped his hand in hers. She gave him a small smile and he returned it. "I don't want anyone out there alone. Shane, you're with me. If you don't know how to handle the woods well, I suggest you go with someone like Ryan, Daryl, or Lila.

"Alright Sasquatch, you've got me today," Ryan said to Sam. "Daryl you're going solo, aren't you?"

"Yeah," the younger man grunted in response.

"That leaves me with you, I guess," Dean said to Lila.

"I guess it does," she said.

"Can I come too?" Jimmy, one of Hershel's people asked.

"What did Hershel say?" Rick asked.

"He's fine with it."

"Okay, you can come with Shane and I."

"Hey," Shane walked over to Lila and took her face in his hands. "Be careful out there." she nodded and he kissed her lips quickly.

"You too," she replied, his goodbye was much cooler than it had been before. She liked their heated kisses that were desperate to be completed. Where were those? "Ready?" she asked Dean, who nodded. "Then let's go."

The spent the first hour in silence. "I didn't lie to you, and honestly I'm sick of trying to tell you otherwise," Dean's voice was firm.

"Good," she said.

"Good?" he asked.

"Yeah, good. You're sick of it. I'm sick of your whiny impression of the Dean Winchester I met at camp. I was starting to think the walkers killed him off and left some pussy version of him. The books don't matter. Maybe I'm a psycho too, but I think I believe you. All of the shit you've told me. I didn't once I looked at the books. But honestly, I don't think you escaped from a psych ward and if you were lying, that would take way too much commitment. If I'm right about who you are, commitment isn't your strong suit and that's why you were freaking out about me not believing you as well. You thought that on some level, we were committed―as friends because you told me what you told me."

"What the hell is with you and your brother? You act like you can read me like a goddamn book!"

"I got it all right, didn't I?"

"I guess so," he hadn't even realised most of that until she said it. But it was true. All of it.

"Okay now that all of that's out there, let's find this kid."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been another day since they had lost Sophia. Rather than putting the mass of their man power on that, there was gun training today. Lila thought it was a bad time for this, even though Shane was leading the training.

"You'd be helpful out there," Shane told her as they dressed for the day. They had moved out into the tents once more and she had spent last night with him rather than in the tent she shared with her brother.

"I'll be more helpful finding Sophia," she sat down and tied her combat boots. "Besides, you've got it covered," she gave him a quick kiss and headed out to meet with Sam, Dean, Daryl, and her brother. "Morning," she said.

"What's with you?" she sounded unusually happy to Ryan. He didn't trust it.

"I've just got a good feeling about today," she shrugged and smiled a little. "You ready to head out, Winchester?" she looked at Dean, who nodded. "No, not you, Sasquatch. I'll show you how a real Bennett handles the woods," she smirked.

"Trying to switch it up, younger sister?"

"Yep. I say we make this a bit of a friendly competition."

"On one condition, Sasquatch is with me," Lila nodded slowly, agreeing. "What's the objective?"

"Same as before. Whoever can hunt the most animals. Squirrels are worth one, rabbits five, deer twenty, and bear fifty."

"Any others will be decided later," she nodded in agreement. "And the wager?"

"Hm, if I win, you have to kiss one of the girls in camp."

"Fine, if I win, you have to kiss a guy in camp that you've never kissed before."

"Why does it have to have that stipulation?" she whined.

"Because other wise you'd just kiss Daryl or Shane."

"Ass."

"Oh come on, who do I really got to choose from? You've got a lot more options."

"Fine," she agreed, she held out her hand and he shook it. "May the best woman win."

Ryan rolled his eyes and they left. Once they got into the woods, Dean looked at Lila. "You kissed Daryl?"

"Mm hmm," she said. She didn't want to talk about that too much.

"Was that all you did?" he found himself curious.

"We were drunk and if you ask me, it doesn't really count. I barely remember any of it."

"_Any of it_? You slept with him too, then?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I may not see sex as a big deal but I'm not a slut, Dean. Counting Shane, I've slept with six guys in my life. I bet you've slept with more girls than that."

"Whoa, jeez, I wasn't meaning anything by it. I never thought you were slutty. And don't take this the wrong way but―only six?"

"Yeah. Most of the time they were long term friends with benefits."

"What was the longest?"

"A year," she shrugged. "What about you?"

"I've had one serious relationship, it lasted a year too."

She decided not to press, she didn't want him to ask her about hers. She casually shot a squirrel and picked it up. "We gotta win this by the way," she stated.

"Who would you kiss if you lost?" she asked.

"Honestly?" she thought for a moment. "Probably you, if that's alright. Just because I actually talk to you, y'know?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to it," he winked. She slapped his arm and smiled.

XxX

Back at camp, the Bennett siblings laid out their kills and counted up the points. Lila grinned widely as she had one extra squirrel compared to him. That was, until Ryan dropped a rabbit on the ground. "I win," he said. "Pay up the bet."

Lila groaned and looked at Dean. She then looked around camp and saw that nobody cared except Ryan and Sam. She took the sides of his face and pecked his lips.

"C'mon now, Li, that's not a real kiss. Try again."

"Fucking hell," when her lips met Dean's, he took control, tangling his fingers in her hair. She kissed him back. She wasn't pulled from the kiss until she realised what she was doing. She was full on making out with Dean, he was such a good kisser. As soon as she pulled away, she stormed off and headed towards her tent. She decided to head the other direction, back towards the woods, but she saw Shane pull up first. After weighing her options, she hurried over to him, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the woods. Her mouth attacked his.

Dean was trying to sort everything out. Not only had Lila kissed him back, she had kept it going, their kiss had been wonderful and passionate. It sucked that it ended. He wished he could go back to that moment, but he couldn't and now she was off in the woods with _Shane_. Dean didn't trust the man, not any more, anyway. Something in him had changed.

"I had a suspicion that would happen," Ryan said. "Give her time, she's at war with herself right now. She wants to stick to her guns and stay with Shane, but she also sees something in you," Ryan said. He knew that the younger man liked his sister a whole lot more than he was letting on. Dean just nodded and Ryan went off back to camp. Sam looked at his brother in shock.

"Did that just happen?" The youngest Winchester questioned.

"I guess it did, Sammy. She's one hell of a kisser," Dean smiled, thinking back.

"You really want to test things, don't you? You know Shane will be pissed if he finds out. What if we get kicked out of the group or something? As much as we hate it, we can't make it on our own any more. There's too much to worry about. She's not worth it, man."

XxX

"What was all that about, Darlin'?" Shane asked, his eyes looked over her as she redressed.

"I just...I don't know. I'm happy you're alive," she said. It was a stupid kiss. It wasn't like she and Dean had done anything more. Just a kiss. "We didn't get to celebrate when you came back from the high school," she pecked his lips and took his hand in hers. "We should be getting back to camp before they come looking for us." Lila's mind was still reeling from the day's events, mostly the kiss. She tried to focus on anything but that, that was her logic in taking Shane into the woods, but it hadn't worked.

When the two walked back into camp, she felt Dean's eyes on her the entire time. She sat beside Shane as they got food―some of the rabbit Ryan had caught. She tried pulling her shirt to cover the purplish mark on her collar bone but, it was hopeless. Everyone had already seen it anyway. "Staying in my tent again, Darlin?" Shane asked Lila. She didn't hear him at first, she was too busy thinking. But once his words registered, she nodded slowly. She didn't want to face Ryan again.

After dinner, they went back to his tent and changed into more comfortable clothes to sleep in, she put on black leggings and stole one of his T-shirts. "Have I mentioned you look sexy in T-shirt?" Shane asked.

"No," she said. She grabbed her pack of cigarettes from her bag and slipped her boots back on. "I'm going to take a walk, I'll be back," she kissed him quickly and went on her way. She walked outside of camp and lit the cigarette. She didn't bother to remove it from her mouth as she smoked. She saw Daryl's camp a bit away from the rest and decided on a peace offering. They hadn't talked much lately. She sat on the log beside him and held out the pack. He looked at her surprised, but took the cigarette. She lit it for him and they smoked silently for a moment.

"Are you pissed at me still?"

"Wasn' pissed to begin with," he said. "Jus' think ya ain't thinkin' right."

"I kissed Dean earlier," she said calmly.

"Does Shane kno'?" Lila shook her head. She pulled out her flask and took a drink before offering it to Daryl.

"I don't want to hurt him. Despite what you and Ryan believe, he's good to me. He is a good guy...someone that doesn't deserve to be hurt." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what to do..." She wasn't so much looking for advice, just someone to talk to. "Can I go out there with you tomorrow?"

"'M takin' a horse out t'morrow," he stated. "I don' think it'd be a good idea." Lila did not do well with horses. She could be around them, she just couldn't ride them. They tended to be a bit more difficult to control.

"I'll figure something out," she said. She handed him one more cigarette before heading back to Shane's tent.

**AN: I'm sorry it's been so long. I literally have been so busy. From Thursday to Sunday, I worked like 40 hours. I have not had a free moment in so long...I hope you all enjoy this and your reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
